Before the Dawn
by GuardianoftheHiddenLand
Summary: You all know how a certain human-turned Pokémon saved the world from time's collapse. Now, witness the story of the origin of this hero the Planetary Investigation Team.


_**Alright. I released this much earlier than I intended to. I will not be updating this frequently, because planning it is far from over. I just decided to release it now so that I can get some opinions. Before reading this please note that at this point everything you see here is subject to change.**_

* * *

A young girl sprinted through a dark jungle, careful not to trip over any roots. She was rather tall and muscular for her age, and her facial features were soft. Like many who lived in the area, she possessed fair skin. However, her most notable features were her wavy, fiery red hair that fell slightly past her shoulders and her dark violet eyes. She was dressed in heavy clothing most suited for winter, and was growing quite annoyed as her clothes snagged on various branches.

"Xaira!" she called, "Where are you? You're going to make us late again!" There was a rustling in the leaves above her. The girl sighed. "You have three seconds to-" Before she could finish her sentence, another girl dropped gracefully from the trees. Though she dressed similarly, she was much different in appearances than the other girl. She was short and very thin with sharp facial features. Her skin was ghostly pale, to the point that one would wonder if she were ill. Her unkempt hair was long and silver, and her eyes were a silvery bluish green.

"You called?" she asked, her voice was raspy, and barley above a whisper.

"Honestly, Xaira!" the red-head exclaimed. "Why must you hide up there? It isn't proper for-"

"Who said anything about hiding?" Xaira asked. "I was just observing the area and keeping track of anyone who happened to pass by. You know, Aria, it's really fascinating. Did you know that-"

"I have no time for this!" Aria exclaimed, "Dad's going to kill us if we show up late again!"

"We wouldn't want that now, would we?" Xaira asked with a chuckle. Aria rolled her eyes.

"Let's go!" she exclaimed as she pushed the silverette forward. The two made their way through the jungle.

"Why do you like this place so much, anyway?" Aria asked.

"It isn't this place exactly that I'm fascinated with," Xaira explained, "It's the cavern that's nearby. I feel…drawn to it somehow." Aria stared at her sister for a few moments before shaking her head.

"Never mind that!" she exclaimed, "Just sniff out that portal. You have no idea how long it took me to find the one that lead here."

"You do realize that the locations of the spacial distortions rarely change, right?" Xaira asked.

"It's not my fault that they're invisible," Aria argued.

"I told you before," Xaira replied, "You don't see them. You feel them."

"Whatever," Aria snapped, "Now hurry up before Dad makes us do extra drills."

"Luckily for us the closest one home is right here," Xaira responded as she stopped near a large tree.

"Alright," Aria said, "Let's go!" She broke into a run. However, instead of running through the tree as expected, her face connected with a wall of bark, and she fell back.

"You are an awful human being," Aria said as she stood up, rubbing her injured forehead.

"Oh, you'll be fine!" Xaira said with a roll of her eyes, "Just stick your face in the ground when we get home. The real portal's on the other side."

"Do you expect me to believe that?" Aria asked. Xaira shrugged.

"I don't care if you do or don't," she replied as she circled to the other side, Aria following close behind her. "Just make sure that you walk through in exactly the right angle. We don't want you hurting yourself." Aria held back a sarcastic remark as Xaira passed right through the tree. After taking a deep breath, Aria followed her sister. When the girls exited the portal, they were in an area covered in snow. It was quiet and still. Not the faintest breeze blew. Chunks of ice hung suspended in the air.

"We're home," Xaira said as she glanced around.

"It's about time," Aria said, "Now let's get going. They're expecting us." Xaira nodded in reply and the two began their trek.

"Hey, Xaira," Aria said after a while. "Can I ask you something?"

`"You just did," Xaira replied. The older girl rolled her eyes.

"Do you remember anything?" she asked. "About our birth family?"

"I was very young then," Xaira replied, "We both were." Aria nodded.

"I remember when Dad brought us to the camp," she said, "So you really don't remember anything?" Xaira shrugged.

"I remember someone telling us that they'd be right back," she said, "everything after that is a little fuzzy." Aria hummed in thought. After a little more walking, the twins came across a camp.

"Aria! Xaira!" a man called, approaching them. The man, who was called Gared, was tall and rather muscular. His hair and beard were a sandy blonde, and he had dark brown eyes.

"Dad!" Aria greeted, running to him. "I found her!" Gared gave Xaira a stern look.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"I found her in the jungle," Aria replied.

"Again?!" Gared exclaimed. "You know perfectly well that you are not allowed to go far from the village. Your job is to stay here and take care of the injured. Someone could have died in your absence!"

"That's not-"

"Listen," Gared interrupted. "You are not as strong as the others here. One day, you will be able to leave, but you have to be patient. Can you do that?"

"No promises," Xaira replied. Gared sighed. "But I'll try."

"Get to the training grounds, both of you," Gared said. "You two need to make up for the time you lost."

…

"Hey, Xaira," Aria said as she and Xaira ate their dinner. "What did you mean that you can feel something coming from that cave?"

"I feel it the same way I can feel the spatial distortion spread around this place," Xaira replied, taking a sip of her drink. "I asked the local Pokémon, but they either ignored or told me to stay off their territory." Aria almost choked on her food.

"What do you mean 'asked the local Pokémon'?" she asked.

"I mean exactly what I said," Xaira replied.

"Xaira," Aria said sternly. "You are far too old for this. I thought we were through with these games."

"Who said anything about games?" Xaira asked.

"You haven't told anyone about this, right?" Aria asked.

"Of course not!" Xaira snapped.

"Told anyone about what?" Gared asked, entering the tent.

"It's nothing," Xaira replied.

"Xaira claims that there's something calling out to her in the jungle," Aria stated.

"Aria!" Xaira hissed.

"What do you mean, calling out to you?" Gared asked.

"It's just a feeling," Xaira replied, looking down. "That's all."

"You are wise to not mention this to anyone outside the family," Gared replied after a moment of thought. "You would lose all respect and credibility with the rest of the village should you reveal this. They'll think that you've gone mad."

"They should know I'm not," Xaira replied, "My instincts have never been wrong before. Remember when that Froslass attacked?"

"A mere coincidence," Gared stated.

"Don't believe me then," Xaira said, standing up. "I honestly don't care." With that, she exited the tent.

"Sometimes, I worry about her," Gared said as he watched her leave.

* * *

 _ **What did you think so far? Remember, I'm most likely going to go back and change a few things, but I still want your input. What did you like What did you dislike. Was there anything that didn't make sense? Please answer!**_


End file.
